The present invention pertains to hand tools and more particularly pertains to handles and handled implements. Implements such as brooms, mops and the like have long had, as a handle, a length of threaded rod screwed into a threaded socket in the broom head or other working part. The handle is typically a length of wooden rod. The diameter is generally relatively narrow in comparison to other gripped items, such as hammer handles and bannisters, for reason of both weight and expense.
The greatest shortcoming of the threaded rod handle is that of unscrewing during use in response to impacts which cause a torque about the axis of the handle. This is an irritation for the user, who typically responds by tightening the handle with increasing amounts of force. Even if the user does not damage the threads by overtightening, which is common, the repeated cycles of loosening and tightening cause wear upon the threads. This wear is exacerbated by impacts which cause shear along planes transverse to the axis. Stresses are concentrated at the threads and further wear and damage occurs.
Eventually the socket threads or, more commonly, the handle threads fail. The handle can be replaced, but wear in the socket threads will shorten the life of the replacement handle unless its threads are oversize. None of this is a problem, if the working part wears out as fast as the handle, however, if the working part has a long useful life, then the problem is significant.
In some implements, the handle threads or socket threads or both are made of more wear resistant materials, i.e., metal, plastic, etc. An approach that has been taken in an attempt to solve this problem has been that of limiting rotation of the handle by some secondary means. At its crudest, this means driving a nail through socket and handle threads. Such use of a nail is likely to cause more damage than it prevents. Use of a screw, set back from the threads, avoids that shortcoming. The screw does however weaken the handle and increases stresses at that point in the handle. Tear out of the screw from the handle, requiring repositioning on the handle is likely. The screw also increases the time required for removal of a handle and essentially precludes removal without use of an appropriate screwdriver.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved handle and handled implement.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved handle and handled implement in which the handle is large in diameter, light in weight and reasonably priced.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved handle and handled implement in which the handle can easily be removed.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved handle and handled implement in which the handle does not unscrew in response to impacts.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved handle and handled implement in which the handle is threaded on and in which stresses on the threads are reduced.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved handle and handled implement which meets all of the above desired features.